Plus jamais seul(e)
by PheinaKat
Summary: Les companions du Docteur finissent tous par partir un jour ou l'autre, le laissant toujours seul. Et si un jour cela changeait?
1. Chapter 1

**Bon alors voilà, je poste enfin ma fic sur Doctor Who après une petite hésitation! c:**

**Je pense poster un chapitre par semaine, mais je m'excuse d'avance si je ne respecte pas les délais, il se peut que cela arrive! :/**

**Pour l'instant j'ai écrit trois chapitre, donc j'ai de quoi voir venir! ;)**

**Cette fanfic met en scène de dixième docteur, vers la fin de ses aventures!**

**J'espère que cela va vous plaire :3**

**Disclamer : l'univers de Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas. **

**Rating : K+ ( Maxi T )**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Terre, France, XXIéme siècle.

Olivia ferma son sac avec prudence. Elle noua ses épais cheveux bouclés en un chignon informe, et enfila un large pull noir à capuche. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage.

- C'est l'heure, dit-elle avec amusement.

Elle sortit du taudis qui lui servait d'habitation par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce. Assise sur le rebord, elle regarda avec pitié les murs crasseux et le plancher miteux de cette ancienne chambre de bonne. Malgré les apparences, cet endroit était une aubaine pour Olivia qui avait déjà vécu dehors, à même le bitume, sous un carton humide.

Ne voulant plus y penser, elle secoua la tête, et sauta de l'immeuble. Sous le choc de la réception, ses dents claquèrent, mais elle ne flancha pas. Elle venait tout de même de descendre deux étage par le côté expresse.

Un cri déchira le silence glauque qui s'était installé.

- Ça commence, déclara-t-elle avec un soupir.

Elle pris un peu d'élan et sauta sur la caisse qui se trouvait devant elle, puis sur la suivante, toujours plus haut, et avec une facilité déconcertante, pour finir sur le toit de l'immeuble.

Elle se mis à courir en direction du cris, sautant de toit en toit, et une pluie battante se mêla très vite à ses foulés. Comme dans les films, pensa-t-elle. Les héros agissaient toujours lors des nuits pluvieuses.

Lorsqu'elle fut arrivé, elle observa d'abord la scène, caché en hauteur. Deux gamin habillé de noir, tenant chacun une batte de base-ball, menaçaient un couple de quinquagénaire qui était venu se perdre dans les bas-fonds de la banlieue. Quelle idée! Non mais franchement, eux qui avaient de l'argent, c'est bien le dernier endroit où ils devraient se balader! À moins que cela soit justement pour venir narguer les pauvres, en leur faisant une démonstration de leur richesse en se garant avec leur voiture de sport. De toute façon, cela ne justifiait pas de se faire maltraiter. Enfin, pensa Olivia, une bonne gifle.. Un mouvement la fit sortir de ses pensées. L'un des deux garçon levait sa batte, prêt à frapper si on ne lui donnait pas très vite ce qu'il voulait. C'était le moment de faire son entrée.

Elle descendit de son perchoir discrètement, et en une pirouette périlleuse elle se plaça entre les victimes et leurs agresseurs. Le couple, derrière elle, poussa un soupir d'admiration. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle adorait l'effet qu'elle faisait.

- Je crois que ça a assez duré, dit-elle à l'intention des deux garçons.

- Oh putain, cracha le plus grand des deux, non pas elle.

Sa voix ne trahissait pas la peur, mais plutôt la lassitude, mêlé à de la méfiance.

L'autre, ne semblait pas plus impressionné que ça.

- Quoi, t'as peur d'une gamine? Dit-il en rigolant.

- Mouais, mais non, c'est pas n'importe qui.

- Je vois que je commence à avoir une petite réputation maintenant, souffla Olivia, ravie.

- Écoute mec, t'es nouveau, tu la connais pas.. Laisse-moi faire.

Il s'avança vers Olivia, et baissa sa batte en signe de paix.

- Bon, on leur veut rien de mal à ces vieux, juste le contenu de leur portefeuille.

Le couple émit un grognement d'indignation envers le terme «vieux».

- ...Et si tu te montrais coopératif? Continua-t-il. Tu ne nous empêches pas de faire notre boulot, et en échange on pourrait peut-être te donner un peu de notre butin, ok?

Olivia gratta la terre avec son pied, l'air de réfléchir à leur proposition.

- Tentant mais...

Elle lui donna un coup de pied violent là où ça fait mal, puis sortit un chiffon qu'elle lui appliqua sur le visage. Quelques seconde plus tard, il se retrouva par terre, endormi.

-... Non merci!

L'autre, prit par surprise, ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis, comprenant que l'étrange fille était peut-être dangereuse, partit en courant.

- Oh, non, toi tu pars pas comme ça!

Alors qu'il s'enfuyait à toute jambe, Olivia escalada les poubelles qui se trouvaient à sa droite tout en continuant sa course-poursuite. Arrivé à la dernière poubelle, elle poussa de toute ses forces sur ses jambes et fit un saut spectaculaire... Pour atterrir sur le pauvre gamin qui était déjà à bout de souffle. Elle déposa le chiffon sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

- Et voilà le travail! Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle avait attaché les deux imbéciles à un poteau. Puis, se rappelant du petit couple qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, elle revint sur ses pas. Ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce. Se rendant compte que c'était bel et bien fini, la femme s'approcha d'Olivia.

- Merci, dit-elle, merci beaucoup.

Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit deux billets de 20 euros qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille.

- Tenez, finit-elle par dire, voyant qu'Olivia ne se décidait pas à les prendre. C'est pour vous.

- C'est gentil mais.. Je ne fais pas ça pour de l'argent.

Olivia se mordit la lèvre. C'était faux, elle avait tellement besoin de cet argent! Mais elle devait se montrer digne, et refuser par principe.

- Non, vraiment, j'insiste, répondit docilement la femme. Je vois bien que vous en avez besoin.

D'abord un peu vexé, Olivia s'apprêtait à dire non. Et puis.. Zut à la fin, elle avait le droit d'être remercier, non? Elle prit alors sur elle, et enchaîna avec un sourire désolé.

- Merci.. Merci beaucoup.

Elle plia les billets avec soin et les rangea dans son sac. Le temps qu'elle relève la tête, le couple était déjà partit. Imbéciles. Ils allaient encore se perdre. Elle les aurait bien raccompagné jusqu'à la ville, mais tant pis pour eux.

Alors qu'elle grimpait sur des caissons pour remonter sur le toit, elle entendit un bruit de fracas, signe de bagarre.

- Encore? Dit-elle en s'exaspérant. C'est la soirée ou quoi?

Elle se dirigea à pas feutrés vers le vacarme, et s'accroupit derrière une poubelle comme à son habitude pour évaluer la situation. Situation qui n'était pas du tout commune à Olivia.

Un homme, grand et maigre, les cheveux en pétard, et vêtu d'un costume marron et d'un grand manteau beige se tenait au milieu de la cour. Devant lui se tenaient trois hommes, trois armoires à glaces, chacun armé d'un petit automatique qu'ils pointaient vers lui. L'homme ne semblait pas du tout stressé, et marchandait tranquillement avec ses agresseurs. Il tenait néanmoins dans sa main une sorte de petit bâton en métal au bout bleu lumineux. Sans savoir vraiment à quoi cela servait, Olivia se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'une arme.

-... Et d'un coup BAM! La voiture a explosé! Vous auriez du voir leurs têtes! Disait l'homme qui semblait raconter une de ses péripéties.

Il partit dans un fou-rire non partagé, puis se calma.

- Et attendez que je vous raconte la fois où je me rendais sur Raxacoricofallapatorius...

- Ça suffit, le coupa l'un des trois baraqués. Tu te la ferme, et tu me passe ton portefeuille. Vu comment t'es sapé, il devrait être pas mal remplis!

Il s'avança, et visa la tête de l'homme. Puis fut très vite imité par ses deux acolytes.

- La partie est fini, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

L'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il sifflota.

- Non, finit-il par dire. J'ai pas trop envie.

Mais à quoi jouait-il? Se demanda Olivia. Il allait se faire massacrer! C'était encore à elle d'agir.. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir les différentes possibilités qu'elle avait. Quelque chose attira tout de suite son regard. Peut-être qu'en le prenant comme ça..? Oui, parfait!

* * *

**Alors, vous avez aimé? Détesté? Laissez une review pour me faire part de vos remarques! ;) **

**( Oui, c'est un peu court, désolé U.U )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila enfin le deuxième chapitre! c:**

**Bon, je suis désolé, il est encore plus court que le premier chapitre, mais je promet que le prochain sera plus long! ;)**

**Je sais que pour l'instant peu de personnes ont lu cette fic, et je remerci grandement ceux qui l'ont fait! En même temps, je comprends, avec des chapitres aussi court U.U Il faut attendre que l'histoire se mette un peu en place! :3 **

**N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça m'aiderait beaucoup à avancer! :3**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le Docteur commençait à croire qu'il était un vrai aimant à problème. Même lorsqu'il ne demandait rien, il tombait sur les pires voyous de la planète. Alors qu'il avait voulu se faire une petite escapade en France, le Tardis l'avait envoyé dans cette banlieue sombre. Ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi, il avait imaginé qu'il y avait sûrement une raison, et donc peut-être un réseau d'Aliens à démanteler Pourtant, après presque trois heure de vadrouille, il n'avait rien trouvé. Las, il avait décidé de retourner au Tardis, mais il était tombé sur une bande pseudo racaille. Comme il ne voulait pas user de la force, il les avait laissé se fatiguer pour rien, en espérant qu'ils le laisse tranquille. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'aire de vouloir lâcher le morceau. Le Docteur commençait, lui, à en avoir marre, et son tournevis sonique le démangeait.

Il était presque prêt à l'utiliser pour détourner leur attention, lorsque quelqu'un sauta de l'immeuble à sa droite, accroché à une corde, avec une énorme poêle à frire dans la main. Bam, bam, bam. Le Docteur grimaça un peu, le choc ne devait pas être très agréable. Le temps que les trois hommes se rendent compte de ce qu'il se passait, il se retrouvèrent par terre, complètement sonnés à cause de l'impacte de la poêle sur leurs têtes. La personne, vraisemblablement quelqu'un d'assez jeune vu sa taille, lâcha la corde et atterris sur le bitume dans un bruit mat. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle écrasa encore une fois la poêle sur les cranes des trois hommes. Puis, elle récupéra les trois armes, les déchargea, et les jeta dans le vide-ordure. Elle se plaça en face du Docteur et attendit visiblement sa réaction. Il ne parvenait pas à voir son visage, celui-ci étant caché par une grande capuche noir. Comme il ne disait rien, elle fit mine de partir.

- Impressionnant, lança-t-il avec admiration. Et si tu avait pu les arrêter sans violence, ça aurait été parfait!

- Merci, répondit une voix féminine assez fluette. Je vous comprend pour la violence, je n'aime pas non plus quand je dois en user, mais dans cette jungle, c'est presque obligatoire.

Elle retira sa capuche. Le Docteur fut d'abord frappé par sa jeunesse. Alors qu'il s'attendait à se retrouver en face d'une jeune fille de vingt ans, il s'avéra que celle-ci en avait à peine quinze. Il la toisa du regard, sans pour autant se montrer impolie. Elle avait les cheveux très bouclé de couleur ébène avec des reflets bleutés, et les yeux gris clair. Elle aurait pu être très jolie si elle n'avait pas eu le visage recouvert d'une espèce de suie noir. Ses main et ses vêtements avaient subis le même sort.

- C'est bon, vous avez fini de m'observer? Demanda-t-elle pour le sortir de ses pensées. Je m'appelle Olivia, et vous?

- Le Docteur, juste le Docteur, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il adorait ce moment là.

- D'accord..

Elle ne sembla pas plus intrigué que ça.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que je m'appelle «Le Docteur»? Dit ce dernier en faisant la moue. Remarque, je ne devrais pas m'en plaindre, ajouta-t-il comme pour lui même.

- Non, ici on évite de poser trop question.. C'est le genre de truc à faire si on ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis.

Elle lui sourit pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Puis elle jeta un coup d'œil à son tournevis sonique. Par réflexe, le Docteur recula un peu sa main.

- Je peux? Demanda-t-elle en avançant la sienne.

Il pris une minute de réflexion, puis lui tendit, en se disant que ce n'était pas la fin du monde si il prêtait deux minutes son tournevis.

Elle prit l'objet, l'observa attentivement, et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Mais c'est.. C'est.. Un tournevis sonique!

Le Docteur fut pris de court. Il savait que les seigneurs du temps étaient connu dans tout l'Univers, mais de là à ce qu'une jeune humaine connaisse le nom exacte de leur gadget favoris, c'était complètement fou! Peut-être qu'elle en avait juste entendu parler? Il voulu vérifier son hypothèse.

- Exact, dit-il. Et tu sais à quoi ça sert?

- À peu près.. Je sais que ça peut servir d'arme, à actionner divers trucs, mais son utilité première est d'ouvrir et de fermer les portes! Quoi? Me regardez pas comme ça!

Le Docteur était à la fois intrigué et émerveillé. Enfin quelqu'un qui intéressait un peu à l'univers qui l'entourait!

- Comment sais-tu tout ça? Je veux dire, c'est peu courant que des humain connaissent se genres de choses!

Dans son emballement, il avait parler un peu trop vite.

- Comment ça les «humains»?

- Oh rien, laisse tomber..

- Disons que j'aime bien la lecture, m'informer, tout ça.. C'est en fait ma seule occupation de la journée. Et des fois, je tombe sur des bouquin plus intéressant que d'autre, comme celui concernant le tournevis sonique.

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'on puisse tomber sur ce genre de livre dans une banal bibliothèque. Qu'entends-tu par «lire» et «s'informer»? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Olivia toussota.

- C'est-à-dire que.. J'adore lire, et je lis plutôt rapidement, j'ai donc très vite fait le tour des classiques à la bibliothèque. Et comme je m'ennuyais, je suis partie voir ailleurs..

- Et quand tu dis ailleurs..?

- Musées, bibliothèques privées, laboratoires.. On dirait pas, mais il y a toutes sortes d'ouvrages ou d'étude intéressantes! Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Puis voyant sa mine sévère, elle se ravisa.

- Oui, mais ils sont réservés au personnel. Ne me dis pas que tu y es rentré par effraction?

- Ben si..

- Tu es au courant que c'est une faute très grave? Si tu te fait prendre tu aura des problèmes! Mais que font tes parents? Ils ne devraient pas laisser leur...

- Je n'en ai pas, le coupa-t-elle.

- … Fille faire de telles choses! Comment?

- Je suis orpheline, je n'ai plus de parents. Je ne les ai jamais connu. J'ai été trouver dans un champs à l'âge de deux ans. Je n'ai aucun souvenirs d'eux. Tu pense bien qu'ayant accès à de telles bibliothèques, j'ai fait des recherches sur eux.. Mais je n'ai jamais rien trouver. Rien. C'est à croire qu'ils n'ont jamais existé.

- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

Voyant qu'en parler ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il changea de sujet.

- Donc, tu habite où?

- Je ne préfère pas vous montrer... Non, vraiment.

Il leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension.

- Si les murs de ta chambre sont roses, promis je ne me moquerais pas! Dit-il avec un sourire.

Ça ne semblait pas l'amuser.

- Non, il ne vaut mieux pas.

Et elle partit en courant dans la ruelle sombre qui se trouvait devant eux.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini! ;) C'est court, je sais! **

**Si vous avez des remarques, laissez une reviews! c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! **

**Me revoilà avec le 3éme chapitre de cette fanfic! **

**Et comme promis, celui-là est un chouilla plus long que le précédent! ;)**

**Désolé d'avoir pris un peu de retard, mais j'ai eu plein de choses à faire pendant ce loong week-end ^^'**

**Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire!**

**Enjoy!**

**( Spécial remercient à Lyne Ryu pour sa review qui m'a redonné envie d'écrire! c: )**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Olivia pleurait. Ses pieds martelaient le sol violemment, et elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle allait. Mais qu'elle imbécile, pensa-t-elle! Pourquoi avait-elle raconté sa vie à un parfait inconnu? Pendant une seconde elle avait cru que... Mais non, c'était un adulte comme les autres qui n'aurait pas hésité à appeler la police, et elle aurait fini dans un orphelinat. Elle devait bien avouer que ça lui avait fait du bien de parler à quelqu'un qui ne venait pas d'ici. Elle aurait voulu lui poser mille questions sur le monde qui l'entoure, sur les différents pays qui lui étaient inconnu, lui demander son avis sur des théories et des études, savoir d'où il venait, comment il vivait... Elle lui aurait posé toutes les questions qui auraient pu lui faire oublier pendants quelques instants l'infâme vie qu'elle avait. Mais elle avait tout gâché.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à chez elle.

- Home sweet home, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux avec sa manche.

Elle grimpa difficilement à l'immeuble, la paroi étant glissante à cause de la pluie, et s'écroula sur le

parquet une fois arrivée. Son ventre gargouilla. Olivia frappa sa main contre son front.

- Mince, dit-elle à voix haute. Avec tout ça j'ai oublié d'aller acheter à manger...

Il devait bien rester quelques chose dans le placard. Elle l'ouvrit et trouva un paquet de chips à moité entamé

- Ça fera l'affaire, dit-elle tristement.

Alors qu'elle tendait le bras pour l'attraper, elle entendit un cliquetis. Elle leva les épaules. C'était peut-être un rat. Un autre bruit, puis un deuxième. Elle te tourna vers la fenêtre et s'en rapprocha doucement, puis l'ouvrit. Un petit caillou siffla à ses oreilles et rebondit contre le mur. Elle jeta un œil en bas.

Le soit disant «Docteur» se tenait dans la ruelle, deux crêpes dans une main et une poignée de caillou dans l'autre. Il lui sourit, un sourire franc, qui fit oublier à Olivia tout ce qu'il c'était passé.

- Dépêche toi, dit-il, ça va refroidir!

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Je t'ai suivi, répondit-il. J'allais quand même pas te laisser rentrer chez toi toute seule. Alors viens, descends!

Elle sauta, en plein dans une flaque, et éclaboussa le Docteur.

- Désolé, dit-elle gêné.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. Suis moi, allons-y!

Il lui prit la main, et l'entraîna avec lui. Après dix minutes de course effréné dans les rues, ils arrivèrent à destination.

- Voilà! Dit-il en désignant un banc.

Olivia s'y assis, et découvrit avec admiration que le banc était posé sur une butte qui surplombait toute la ville voisine. La lune brillait dans le ciel d'encre parmi une multitude d'étoile.

- C'est beau, souffla-t-elle. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir me balader tout la haut.

Le Docteur s'assit à son tour et lui tendis une crêpe.

- Merci, dit-elle en mordant dedans. C'est à...

- La banane! C'est bon, bon la banane! Tout le monde devrait en manger tout les jours!

Olivia rigola. Il était vraiment bizarre ce Docteur. Elle avala sa crêpe d'une traite, et se mis même à lécher ses doigts. C'était tellement bon! Lui n'avait pas même pas entamé la sienne, et lorsqu'il vu qu'elle avait fini, il lui tendit sa crêpe.

- Tiens

- Mais, c'est la vôtre, et...

- Prends la, j'ai pas faim, la coupa-t-il.

Il lui pris la main et y posa la crêpe.

- Puis, c'est pas bon pour moi, ajouta-t-il en se tapotant le ventre.

- Arrêtez, on dirait que vous êtes fait en fils de fer! C'est pas une crêpe qui vous fera du mal.

Répondit-elle en mordant dedans.

- Olivia, il faudrait qu'on parle un peu.

Elle se figea et le regarda quelques secondes, puis détourna son regard vers les étoiles.

- D'accord je vous écoute.

- D'abord, sache que je ne suis pas là pour te réprimander ou quoi que ce soit, je suis juste là en tant que... Disons, conseiller. Quand quelqu'un a un problème, je suis plutôt du genre à vouloir aider, et c'est souvent plus ou moins bien accueilli, mais sache que je ne laisse jamais tomber. Donc, dis-moi, tu vis seule, c'est ça?

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle avait le regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel, mais il savait qu'elle l'écoutait.

- Dans des condition qui m'ont l'air plus que déplorable pour une jeune fille... Pourquoi cherche-tu à rester seule?

- Parce que..., Elle s'arrêta comme si elle cherchait les bon mots. Parce que je ne me sens pas à ma place, là bas. Tout me semble tellement... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça. Et puis, j'ai tellement envie de partit loin, si je le pouvais, je ne serais plus là depuis longtemps. Si on me place en foyer, ou même si je reste à l'orphelinat, ça réduirait encore plus mes chances de m'en aller d'ici. Je n'ai que 15 ans, et il faudrait que j'attende jusqu'à mes 18 ans pour pouvoir enfin faire quelque chose de ma vie. Mais... Mais je n'ai pas envie d'attendre jusque là!

Ses mains tremblaient. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Cette incompréhension qui la suivait depuis toujours, de savoir qu'elle était différente, c'en était plus qu'assez.

Il se tourna, vers elle, lui prit les mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je comprend totalement ce que tu ressent, crois moi.

Elle lui répondit par un triste sourire. C'était assez rare que les gens la comprennent. Mais quand bien même, ça ne changeait rien. Bientôt il devrait partir, et elle aurait toujours les mêmes problèmes, les mêmes attentes qui resteraient inassouvies.

- Vous comprenez, mais vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi, finit-elle par dire. Et il est l'heure pour vous de partir.

- Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, j'aimerais vraiment faire quelque chose pour toi, mais je ne vois pas quoi..

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est normal, on vient à peine de se rencontrer. Vous n'alliez pas commencer à remuer ciel et terre pour moi.

- Je pourrais te donner de l'argent, t'acheter un billet d'avion, je pourrais faire plein de choses qui te permettrais de partir d'ici, mais je sais que ça ne changera rien.

- Exactement. C'est ça qui est le plus frustrant. Même si je m'en vais loin, même si je trouve un logement convenable, qu'est ce que je ferais de ma vie? Travailler? Sûrement pas! Je ne serais jamais à ma place, où que j'aille.

- Tu voudrais faire quoi alors?

- Voyager, partout où il est possible d'aller. Me sentir utile, aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Et surtout, vivre des choses pas ordinaires, que chaque jour soit vraiment unique. Ne jamais m'enfermer dans la routine, jamais.

Le docteur tressaillit. Comme si ses paroles avaient eu l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Son regard devint un instant triste, désolé, puis il récupéra sa vivacité habituelle. Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit un livre. Olivia leva un sourcil. Comment avait-il fait pour sortir un objet de cette taille de sa poche? Voyant son incompréhension, il lui offrit un large sourire et lui tendit le bouquin.

- Tiens, c'est mon cadeau le temps de patienter.

- De patienter pourquoi?

- Le temps que je revienne, tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais partir comme ça comme un voleur!

Il se leva et regarda les étoiles.

- Je dois y aller, on m'attend!

Alors qu'il commençait à partir, elle lui attrapa la manche.

- Attendez. Dit-elle. Vous dites que vous allez revenir.. Mais, pourquoi je vous croirais? Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de personnes qui m'ont dit la même chose et qui ne sont jamais revenues.

- Crois moi, Olivia. Je suis le Docteur.

Il lui sourit et partit dans le fin fond des ruelles sombre. Un bruit étrange s'éleva, résonant contre la pierre, et rompant le silence glacé. Olivia soupira. Il ne reviendra pas, pensa-t-elle. Elle porta son attention vers le livre qu'elle tenait dans la main. Il avait une couverture bleu, et semblait avoir un certain age. Elle passa ses doigts sur la reliure dorée, et l'ouvra. Elle tomba sur une page blanche. Elle tourna quelques pages. Toutes blanches.

- D'accord, il ne reviendra pas.

* * *

**Vous avez aimé? Ou non? N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer une review pour me faire part de vos réactions! ;)**

**À Jeudi prochain!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!**

**Voici ENFIN le chapitre suivant de cette fanfiction!**

**Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à la poster, et j'espère que ça vous plaira! :)**

**Promis, le prochain ne mettra pas autant de temps à sortir! :3**

**Un grand merci à Donnegail, premiergalop et Kalincka pour leus reviews! **

* * *

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que le Docteur avait quitté Olivia, et pourtant il se sentait toujours aussi mal. Il la revoyait toute seule, sous une pluie battante, courant dans les rues sombres. Bizarrement, il s'était pris de sympathie pour cette jeune fille des qu'il l'avait vu entrer en scène. Et savoir qu'il l'avait... Abandonné lui faisait un petit pincement au cœur. Il avait voulu revenir la voir plusieurs fois, mais le fait de savoir qu'il faudrait la laisser en plan de nouveau ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup.

Le Docteur soupira longuement et actionna une des manettes du Tardis. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était sur une affaire de marché noir qui parcourait la galaxie. Mais dès qu'il arrivait à trouver son emplacement, les fraudeurs étaient déjà à des années lumières. Le Docteur les suivaient donc depuis un moment, mais sans aucuns résultats. Mais cette fois, il était certain que ce serait la bonne. Il avait réussi à désynchroniser son Tardis de quelques secondes en avant dans le temps, ce qui lui avait permis de savoir où allaient atterrir les malfrats la prochaine fois. Les résultats était en train de s'afficher sur un petit écran en face de lui.

- Sérieusement? S'écria-t-il découvrant sa destination. La planète terre? Il faut toujours que ça tombe sur toi, hein?

Il sourit et actionna deux autres manettes, et le Tardis se mit à bouger dans tous les sens.

Lorsque qu'il se stoppa enfin, le Docteur était allongé par terre en train de rigoler comme un fou. Il se releva d'un coup et appuya sur un bouton de la console.

- Nous-y voilà! Dit-il en caressant avec affection sa vielle machine.

Il enfila son grand manteau caramel, et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand il posa sa main sur la poignée, il pouvait sentir son pouls s'accélérer et ses poils se dresser sur sa peau. L'excitation de la découverte d'un nouvelle endroit ne disparaissait jamais, même après 900 de voyage temporel. Et puis même si la planète terre lui était familière, il ne se lassait jamais de la redécouvrir encore et encore.

Il poussa la porte et tomba nez à nez avec un slitheen.

- Oh, bonjour!

Puis il referma la porte aussi vite qu'il pu.

- Bon, analyse de l'ennemi, fait! Dit-il en verrouillant la porte du TARDIS. Maintenant, il va falloir trouver comment stopper ce petit trafique... Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils vendent dans leur marché noir en fait..

Le Docteur se gratta la tête, mais avant qu'il n'est pu former la moindre hypothèse, il fut appelé par une voix venant de l'extérieur.

- Nous savons qui vous êtes. Alors sortez de là.

- Sinon quoi...? Demanda le Docteur sur un tond enfantin.

Il entendit un bruit mat, puis quelques paroles étoufées.

- Sinon votre amie va mourir, continua la voix de l'autre côté.

- Quoi? Railla le Docteur. C'est quoi cette tactique de débutant? Je travaille seul en ce moment je vous signal... Oh...

Le docteur courra vers la porte du TARDIS, et l'ouvrit.

-... Olivia.. Souffla-t-il.

Trois Slitheen, dans leur tenue d'humain cette fois-ci, l'encerclait. Elle avait les mains liée, et elle était bayonnée. Quand son regard croisa celui du Docteur, il s'illumina un instant, puis il devint noir et accusateur jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne la tête.

Le Docteur se sentit encore plus mal qu'avant, mais il était tellement content de la revoir, qu'il se dit qu'il réglerait ça plus tard.

- Ça pour une surprise, c'est une surprise! Dit-il en se frottant les mains. Olivia, comment vas-tu?

Elle marmonna à travers le tissu qui lui couvrait la bouche, mais le Docteur arrivait très bien à comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de paroles sympathiques.

- Comment l'avez vous trouvez? Continua-t-il. Et comment saviez vous que je la connaissais?

- Premièrement, répondit l'homme chauve qui était à la droite d'Olivia, c'est elle qui est venue fouiner. C'est dingue comment c'est curieux les gosses. Et pour le reste, elle a commencer à parler toute seule d'un certain «Docteur» qui aurait du venir la chercher. Des Docteurs il y en a pas des centaines, et on savait que vous viendrez pour la sauver.

Il poussa Olivia à genoux et lança un regard menaçant au Docteur.

- Maintenant, vous allez nous suivre, sinon elle va y passez!

- D'accord.. D'accord, pas de problèmes! Emmener moi! Lança le Docteur l'air ravi.

Olivia lui lança un regard exaspéré. Le Slitheen chauve se rapprocha du Docteur – non sans une petite hésitation – puis lui noua les poignets avec de la corde. Il emmena les deux prisonniers dans des cellules séparées, et plaça un homme devant pour les surveiller.

Le Docteur toqua doucement contre les barreaux qui le séparait d'Olivia pour lui parler, mais elle semblait toujours faire la tête. Au fond, il s'en fichait un peu de la situation, sortir de cette cellule était vraiment très facile, mais il avait vraiment envie qu'Olivia lui pardonne. Il ferma alors les yeux afin de trouver un moyen d'y parvenir, quand il entendit un cris strident.

Il rouvrit les yeux brusquement et se tourna vers Olivia. Elle était collé contre le fond de sa cellule, faisait les yeux rond et pointait du doigt leur geôlier. En effet, ce dernier avez reprit sa forme normale, et il était maintenant tout vert, avec de grande griffe, et avait un visage de poupon aux grands yeux noirs. « En gros, un slitheen, pensa le Docteur. Sauf qu'Olivia n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie. Remarque, elle n'avait sûrement vu aucun alien de sa vie.»

Le Docteur se mit à pouffer, puis finalement il éclata de rire, en voyant la réaction démesuré, selon lui, d'Olivia face au Slitheen. Cette dernière le regarda fixement, et quand il vit qu'elle était vraiment effrayé, il voulu la rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-il. Je t'expliquerais après. D'abord on va sortir d'ici, et arrêter ces Slitheen!

- Mais.. C'est.. Je.. QUOI? Répondit-elle un peu trop fort.

Le gardien se retourna les fixa quelques instants, puis retourna à son occupation.

- Je ne peux vraiment pas t'expliquer maintenant! Continua le Docteur sur un ton un peu plus bas. Mais tu n'a pas à avoir peur, je suis là, tout va bien se passer!

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire bienveillant et Olivia sembla se calmer un peu.

- Bon, qu'est ce que tu as apporté avec toi? Chuchota le seigneur du temps.

Olivia lui montra un sac marron, duquel elle sortit un gros livre à la reliure ancienne, une petite bouteille de chloroforme et un porte monnaie rond et orange.

- Voilà, souffla-t-elle. J'ai toujours ma bouteille de chloroforme sur moi, on sait jamais. Au fait, toutes les pages de votre livre sont blanches...

- Ah, mais oui, j'ai oublié de te dire comment ça marchait! Ces pages sont en papier psychique, elles se change en fonction de ce que tu veux lire! C'est un peu comme si tous les livres, ou presque, étaient réunis dans celui-ci! Conclut-il avec un grand sourire.

- C'est génial! S'exclama Olivia, et le gardien se retourna de nouveau. Ça veut dire que je peux lire tout ce que je veux, seulement avec ce livre?

- C'est ça! Je t'apprendrais à bien l'utiliser après, mais pour l'instant, sortons d'ici.

Il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille, puis quand ils furent prêt tous les deux, il lança un «go» muet.

Olivia se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule et interpella le Slitheen.

- Hé, machin vert!

Elle lança tout le contenu de la bouteille de chloroforme sur la tête de l'alien. Ce dernier recula violemment, et se couvrit les yeux avec ses grosse main. Il jura quelques mot dans sa propre langue, sûrement des insultes, que le Docteur n'avait aucune envie de traduire. Au bout de quelques instants, il s'écroula par terre,endormi par le chloroforme. Le Docteur se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit grâce à son tournevis sonique, puis fit de même avec celle d'Olivia.

- Nous devons retrouver les autres Slitheens, dit-il. Je pense qu'il faut prendre à gauche.

- Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça?

- Mon intuition, répondit-il en se dirigeant vers le couloir de gauche.

Elle couru pour le rattraper, et se plaça à sa hauteur.

- Tu n'es plus fâché contre moi, j'espère. Dit soudainement le Docteur.

- Hmm... Je sais pas.

- Allez, avoue que tu es contente de me revoir!

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- Pfff.. Mais bien sur que oui!

* * *

**Voilà!**

**Vous avez aimez? N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me faire part de vos impressions! :D**


End file.
